Gara-Gara Kaki Naruto
by Hadared Devil
Summary: Gara-gara kaki Naruto, Kyuubi harus menuruti keinginan Naruto! Dan parahnya lagi, ia dipertemukan oleh Rival Cinta pertamannya..!. Update chap 3...! ItaKyuu n SasuNaru. warning : makin OOC, Typo(s), BoyXBoy, Alur GJ, ABAL. RnR? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 -The beginning-

Summarry : Gara-gara kaki Naruto, Kyuubi harus menuruti keinginan Naruto! Dan parahnya lagi, ia dipertemukan oleh Rival+Cinta pertamannya..!. First Fic. warning : OOC, Typo(s), BoyXBoy, Alur GJ, ABAL. RnR?

.

.

.

.

"Naru… itu apa..?"  
"apa Kyuu-nii..?"  
"i-itu…. Jangan2…—GYAA"  
**BRUGH**  
"aw, Kyuu-nii, kau ini–aw, awawaw, eehh…?! kakikuuuuu"

.

.

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

'GARA-GARA KAKI NARUTO'

Desclaimer :  
Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Genre :

Yaoi, comedy(gagal), comfort(?)

Rate : T (… kayaknya? #plak)  
Warning : OOC, TYPO(?), GJ, bikin gila(menurut saia), nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

Pair : SasuNaru n ItaKyuu

Note : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

Saya masih newbie, Senpai, saya mohon bimbingannya…. *bow* (_ _)

.

.

.

.

.

"APA….?! TIDAK, AKU MENOLAKK…."  
"Eh…?! Ini kesalahan mu Kyuu-nii, pokoknya… mulai hari ini kau harus menuruti permintaan ku Kyuu-nii, titik!"  
"HEE? tapi kan tadi—.."  
"nggak ada tapi-tapian lagi Kyuu-nii"  
"Oi Kuning..! tadi itu—.."

Oke, bisa kita lihat sekarang… disana… ada dua orang pemuda sedang beradu mulut sampai berbusa (?).  
Yang satunya berambut pirang a.k.a. Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang berjalan dengan pose 'aneh' sambil meringis dan memegangi tulang dengkul dan pinggangnya.., dan yang satunya lagi berambut orange ke merah2an (jingga) a.k.a. Kyuubi Namikaze yang sedang membawa dua tas ransel berwarna merah dan orange di bahunya.

"Gara2 mu Kyuu-nii, kakiku yang indah dan anggun terkilir karena tingkah konyolmu, aku nggak bisa berjalan normal dan SEKARANG aku di pecat dari kerja part time ku kan?!"

"Eh bocah, tadi itu ada rombongan kecoa bodoh..! kau kira aku bakalan diam dan pasrah di kerubungi kecoa hah..? tentu saja aku lari dan menghindar".

Dan rupanya mereka membahas tentang kaki sang pirang yang terkilir… =_= .

"tapi kan kau bisa lari kearah lain…! Bukan malah menyenggolku sampai terpental(?) begitu".

"yee Naru.. Namanya juga spontan… yasudah bocah.., hari ini apa permintaan mu?".

'aku akan balas dendam melalui permintaanku Kyuu-nii, dan aku akan menyatukan mu dengan DIA' inner Naruto setan, " uum.. yang pertama-…".

LOL-SKIP TIME-LOL

**Kyuubi Apertment**

Kyuubi pov : on

'Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu… apa-apaan permintaan mu tadi Naru..?! Mana mungkin aku bakalan melakukan ituu…! Itu sih buang-buang rezekii…' innerku sambil mondar mandir di kamar apertemen ku.

Flashback ON

" _Kyuu-nii, kau harus memutusi pacarmu..!" kata Naruto.  
"WH—What…?!" jawabku syok tingkat akut.  
"kau harus Kyuu-nii, kau harus…! Jika kau menolak… kau seorang BANCI" kata  
Naru dan langsung melenggok pergi (dengan pose yang sama =_= )._

Flashback OFF

'Padahal barusan jadian seminggu… masa udah langsung di putusin kan..? Gadis cantik, bohay (a/n: =A= ), seksi, -blablablabla- gitu di putusinn..?! AKU RUGIII' innerku lagi mulai gila.

berapa menit kemudian

"AAAAARGH… AKU. BUKAN. BANCI. NARUTUUOOO….!".

Dengan berat hati aku mengetikkan suatu pesan singkat yang berisi [ maaf, Kita putus. ] ke gadis malang itu… dan berteriak "AKU SEORANG LELAKI, TULEN" lalu mengirimkan pesan itu kepadanya.

Lalu dengan cepat aku menghapus nomor hpnya dan melepas kartu perdana SIM 1 yang aku gunakan…

"sekarang aku harus mengabari Naruto…" dengus Kyuubi sambil mulai megetikkan sesuatu di hpnya untuk Naruto lalu menutup layar hpnya.

" Gadis malang.. maafkan aku.. sekarang aku jadi menyesal… ah, sudahlah… cari yang baru" kataku sedikit bersedih.

Kyuubi pov : OFF

Di tempat lain…

"KHU KHU KHU" terdengar suara tawa tertahan milik Naruto yang sedang menjadi setan saat ini (eh, wut?) sambil memegang IPhonenya, yang langsung membuat Sasuke merinding disko mendengarnya.

"kau kenapa dobe..?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara dan muka andalan Uciha, datar.

"tertawa Teme" jawab Naruto, sibuk dengan hpnya.

"kenapa tertawa…?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"karena ada yang menarik.." jawab Naruto lagi, masih sibuk berkutat dengan hpnya.

" *sigh* …" Sasuke mencoba menahan amarahnya, "Naruto.. Apa. Hal. Menarik. Yang. Membuatmu. Tertawa. Itu…?" tannyanya (lagi) dengan suara penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Karena Naruto merasakan hawa aneh dan menyeramkan yang datang dari depan dirinya saat ini, maka Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke yang rupanya pemilik hawa tidak menyenagkan tadi… dan disana menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dengan aura-aura hitam kelam….

'Gulp' Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Walaupun saat ini Sasuke sendang tersenyum tapi Naruto tau kalau Sasuke sedang sangat amatlah murka.

"ada apa DO-BE..?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tetap dengan mimic tersenyum, tapi malah mengeluarkan aura gelap yang lebih besar…

Bukannya ngejawab, Naruto malah nyengir kuda, "Sorry Sas.." lanjutnya.

'kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada seorang Dobe sih?' batin Sasuke miris, " ha-ah… jadi..? ada apa memanggilku kemari..? lalu ada apa dengan kakimu? Pose jalanmu sangatlah aneh…" lanjut Sasuke, kembali dengan muka datarnya.

"Itu dia Sas..!" Tiba-tiba si Dobe—eh salah, Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan… "aduh.. aw-aw-aw-aw-aw-…." Dia teringat bahwa kakinya masih terkilir.

Sasuke hanya ber-Sweatdrop ria di sana.

"Gini nih ceritanyaa.." kata Naruto lagi -heboh- seusai pulih dari rasa sakit kakinya.

**Flashback ON**

Di Sore hari, tepatnya di saat2 jam pulang anak SMA… terlihat 2 orang Pemuda sedang berjalan di dekat taman dengan sedikit percakapan dan senda gurau.., Pemuda itu adalah Kyuubi Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze.. yup mereka adalah Ukenya Ucih- *dibakarKyuubi*

"Kyuu-nii" Naruto memulai percakapan

"Apa Nar?" Kata Kyuubi sambil menyalakan layar hpnya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya…?" Naruto mendekat kearah Kyuubi dan mencoba ngintip kepada siapa Kyuubi akan mengirim pesan.

"Apaan..?" Kyuubi mematikan layar hpnya dan men-DeathGlare Naruto.

"Apaa…" Naruto nyengir, "Apa Kyuu-nii dengan Itachi-nii pacaran..?" Tanya Nruto dengan polosnya.

JEGEEERR

Seperti di sambar petir, wajah Kyuubi tiba-tiba mengeras, dan…

"HAH..?!" Kyuubi menoleh kearah Naruto dengan tampang Horror.

"eh? Salah ya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"TENTU SALAH, BOCAH" entah kenapa Kyuubi mulai teriak2.

"iish.. Kyuu-nii nggak usah teriak2 juga kali.." Naruto manyun, menggembungkan pipinya.

"ba-bagaimana bisa kami jadian sedangkan kami saja sudah seperti Anjing dan Kucing jika bertemu…" muka Kyuubi sedikit sendu, "dan lagi.. aku juga barusan jadian dengan seorang gadis..." kata Kyuubi tiba2 pipinya merona.

"wh- WHAT?" Naruto nggak habis pikir. KYUUBI JADIAN DENGAN ORANG? (a/n; iyalah, masa jadian sama monster –slapp-)

"apaan sih, bocah" Kyuubi makin malu dilihatin oleh adiknya dengan intens.

"Kyuu-nii… kenapa jadian dengan seorang gadis..?" Tanya Naruto -gebleg- dengan mata yang berkaca2. Eh, what?

"ke-kenapa..? tentu karena suka.." jawab Kyuubi asal.

'wh..? Kyuu-nii… harusnya kan engkau jadian sama Itachi-nii seperti kata Sakura-chan,Hinata-chan dan kawan2nya…! Padahal aku sudah mendukung kaliaaan~' batin Naruto sableng. Ooh… rupanya Naruto itu… FUDANSHI..?!

Akhirnya… percakapan kedua pemuda tadi terputus.. sekarang mereka baerjalan dengan sedikit jarak diantara mereka (mungkin karena Naruto ngambek #eh?). Tiba-tiba…

"Naru… itu apa..?" Kata Kyuubi nggak jelas sambil nunjuk ke sebuah arah.

"apa Kyuu-nii..?" Jawab Naruto dengan lesu tanpa menoleh kearah yang di tunjukkan Kyuubi.

"i-itu…. Jangan2…—GYAA" Tiba-tiba Kyuubi menghindar dari sesuatu dan mendorong Naruto sampai ia terjungkal dan terperosok dengan tidak elitnya.

BRUGH-SROOOK

"adaw!" Jerit Naruto, lalu ia mencoba berdiri.. "Kyuu-nii, kau ini–aw" tiba-tiba ada yang aneh pada kakinya… "awawaw, eehh…?! kakikuuuuu"

**Flashback OFF**

"Begitulah Teme..! Akhirnya kakiku ini terkilir, dan aku terlamat datang ke pekerjaan sampingan impianku dan langsung di pecat..!" kata Naruto di akhir cerita, heboh.

"…. J-jadi Naru…?" Kata Sasuke masih ber-Sweatdrop.

"kok malah nanya? Ya ituu.. kamu harus bantuin aku buat nyatuin Itachi-nii dan Kyuu-nii.. Tadi aku sudah menyuruhnya memutusi pacarnyaa.. sekarang dia single-ttebayo.. kamu harus bantu aku Teme..~" ajak–atau lebih tepatnya maksa- Naruto ke Sasuke.

'B-balas dendam…?' inner Sasuke sweatdrop sambil tetap memasang mimic datarnya.

"… Naru.. aku tau kamu itu sangat suka Yaoi, tapi kalau mereka berdua, aku tidak yakin.. karena sepertinya mereka itu Saling benci dan—" " oh ayolah Sasuke.." Potong Naruto dengan Puppy Eyes No Jutsu-nya.

'ough.. kawaii' batin Sasuke sambil menatap datar Naruto yang ber-Puppy Eyes, lalu.. "baiklah.. akan ku usahakan.." lanjutnya.  
Ji-ah.. Sasuke cinta banget tuh sama Naruto.. *dilempar botol ama Sasuke*

"Yey..! Sasu-Teme…! Ai lop u, dah…" sambil menampilkan senyumannya yang membuat semua Seme di muka bumi ini meleleh -eh what?-

.

.

Sementara itu…

.

.

.

"Htsyyimm…!" Itachi dan Kyuubi bersin di saat bersamaan di tempat yang berbeda.  
'kok bersin ya..? di cuaca panas begini..?' inner mereka bersamaan lagi sambil memegangi hidung mereka.

Aah.. mereka memang di takdirkan untuk bersamaaa… kenapa harus musuhan coba..? *dimakan Kyuubi*

-SKIP TIME-

Pagi-pagi… Naruto dan Kyuubi berpas-pasan di perjalanan menuju kesekolah.. (note: sekolah Kyuubi dan Naruto beda)

dan..

"WAHAHAHA… Kyuu-nii… ada apa dengan wajah mu?!" Tanya Naruto diiringi suara tawa yang menggelegar namun ceria darinya.

"ini karena ulahmu BOCAH.." balas Kyuubi sambil mengelus pipinya.

Oke, mari kita lihat keadaan wajah Kyuubi saat ini… hm… tidak ada yang special, tapi.. di pipi kirinya terdapat bekas tangan seseorang… yup, pasti.. Kyuubi habis..—

"Kyuu-nii.. kau habis di tampar oleh Gadis itu..?" Tanya Naruto sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

Yup. Itu betul sekali Naruto.. *ketawa nista* *diGorok Kyuubi*

**Di Sekolah Kyuubi [KairaHighSchool]**

'Apa sih mereka lihat-lihat? Nggak pernah ngelihat orang ganteng habis di tampar ya?' Inner Kyuubi, narsis gila. -_-

Dengan jengkelnya Kyuubi berjalan acuh tak acuh sambil sesekali men-DeathGlare seseorang yang menatapnya.

Terdengar bisikan2 nggak jelas mengenai pipi sexy(?) Kyuubi…

"ah.. Kyuubi Namikaze…. keren.. tapi pipinya terluka ya?"  
"lihat pipinya, hihihi"  
"SIAPA YANG BERANI MENAMPAR PIPI KYUUBI-KUN..?!" (a/n: ni orang kok marah ya? -_-)  
"oh tidak..! Uke idamanku…!"

Baiklah, kita lupakan yang terakhir.. -_-

Setelah sampai di kelas, ia segera duduk di bangkunya.

Baru saja Kyuubi mau menaruh bokongnya di kursi.., tiba-tib-

"KYUUBIIIII UN…!"

Ia di kejutkan oleh suara cempreng yang berteriak memanggil namanya dari belakang.. siapa lagi kalau bukan DEIDARA. Orang yang ia anggap teman satu2nya di sekolah ini.. karena hanya dia yang dengan cepat mengerti sifat Kyuubi dan tetep berada di dekatnya walau udah di usir.

"ck, apa kau bermaksud membuATKU TULI, DEI..?" geram Kyuubi sambil menjewer telinganya.

"wah-wah., ampun,un…~" Deidara setengah menjerit menahan jeweran maut Kyuubi. Akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari kuping Deidara, mendengus dan mulai melakukan kebiasaannya di sekolah ataupun dimana2… yaitu memakan APEL.

"Kyuubi un.. pipi kirimu nggak apa2, un..? sekeras apa sih sampai membekas sempurna seperti itu un... pasti sakit deh un.." kata Deidara sambil mengelus2 pipi kirinya sendiri seolah2 dia yang mendapatkan 'seni tangan' yang ada di wajah Kyuubi.

"hn.. sakit sekali dei.. kamu mau mencobanya..?" Kyuubi megunyah Apelnya sambil memasang pose siap menampar sambil menyeringai.

"TIDAK.. STOP UN" Jerit Deidara lagi..

'Aku hobi sekali menjahilinya.' Inner Kyuubi nista.

Kasihan sekali kau Dei… Sasori..! Uke mu di jahili sama-!*dibekep Kyuubi*

~~SKIP TIME—SKIP TIME- *Nari Hula-hula*~~~

**Di KonohaHighSchool**

Ookee… kita pindah di lain pihak,

Di saat guru sedang mejelaskan sebuah pelajaran… disana… terlihat sosok pemuda sedang melamun mengahadap jendela.. rambut raven, panjang, halus dan diikat itu berterbangan sesuai dengan angin yang dengan pelan menerpa wajahnya dari jendela itu. Wajah stoic nan tampan dengan dua garis tanda lahir di kedua sisi hidungnya.. Itachi Uciha.

Itachi Pov : ON

Sudah berapa tahun setelah aku meninggalkan mu Kyuubi..?

Che, sial.. kenapa aku harus kangen padanya..? bukan pada perempuan lain..?

Aagh… aku jadi masih ingat ketika aku bilang ke dia bahwa aku akan pindah ke sekolah ini… kenapa ia harus memasang ekspresi sedih begitu..? ha-ah…

… sekarang aku benar-benar frustasi… aku ingin bertemu dengan mu Rubah..  
Suaramu yang selalu memaki ku dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Keriput'... aku Rindu Wajah mu yang dengan bangganya memamerkan hasil nilai terbaikmu padaku..

Ugh… Apa kau masih ingat padaku, Rubah..?

Itachi Pov : OFF

PLETAK

"ah..?" kata itachi sambil mengelus jidatnya yang habis dilempari oleh kapur papan tulis, tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"fokus pada pelajaranmu, Uciha-san…" ujar Sensei berambut perak dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi, Kakashi-sensei. Tidak ada yang berani melempar apalagi memarahi Itachi kecuali Sensei ini..

"baik, sensei" jawab Itachi.

o-oh… Itachi galau nih yee.. *di Ameterasu Itachi*

-Skip Time-YE-Skip Time-YO-

"Hnnn…. Bosaaaannn Sasukeee…." Naruto tepar di meja kantin.

"hn?" Sasuke masih dengan santainya meminum JusTomat kesukaannya, sambil mengelus kepala Naruto pelan (Ciee Ciee *diBakar Sasuke*)

"Sasuke.. kita jadian yuk?"Kata Naruto Iseng. Tapi…

BHUH

Semua jus tomat yang masih belum di telan Sasuke ia muncratkan begitu saja.

Sasuke segera membersihkan muncratan tadi dan langsung menatap Naruto.. heran.

Naruto nyengir

Sasuke menyernyit

Naruto Tertawa

Sasuke melongo

Tunggu- tunggu… ada apa dengan pasangan ini..?! sumpah ini OOC.

" kau… serius Dobe..?" wajah Sasuke kini kembali normal, datar.

"he'em… kau mau tidak temee…?" Kata Naruto, tepar lagi.

Sebenarnya.. disaat dia menutupi wajahnya di atas meja kantin seolah2 sedang tepar.., dia hanya malu dan menutupi pipinya yang sekarang sudah bersemu, menambah kesan kawaii.

Tiba-tiba disaat Naruto sedang sibuk menutupi wajahnya.. sasuke malah mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Beruntunglah mereka karena tidak ada yang melihat kearah mereka sekarang..

BLUSH

Bagus… sekarang wajah Naruto sudah memerah dengan sem-pur-na.. sampai ke telingannya. Udah nggak bisa di sembunyiin lagi deh..

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan…

"jadi kita resmi pacaran ya Do-be..?" Tanya Sasuke didekat kupingnya Naruto.

"uuh.. jangan menggoda ku, TEME" kata naruto tapi tetap bersikukuh menutupi wajahnya seperti itu..

"oh iya Naru.. kau.. pasti begini karena di suruh teman2Fujoshinting mu kan..?" Tanya Sasuke tiba2 "jadi kamu nggak menyatakannya dengan hatimu ya Dobe.." Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa.

"Ti-tidak..!" tiba2 wajah Naruto yang di sembunyikan dalam posisi tepar tadi terangkat, "eeh.. awalnya begitu sih.. tapi..! a-aku memang suka padamu.. uhh.. udah lama sih.." Ujar Naruto gugup nan polos, dengan semburat warna pink di pipinya yang tembem.

"…. Ha-ah Naru.. berhentilah membuatku lepas kendali…" Kata Sasuke lesu sambil meminum jus Tomatnya yang yang hampir terlupakan…

"eh? Hilang kendali..?" beo Naruto dengan polosnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya,

'Guh, Naruto Kawaii' Inner Sasuke menjerit OOC dengan ekspresi datarnya(lagi).

Oke.. mari kita Lihat bagaiman keadaan Kyuubi..

Di kelas… di temani oleh Deidara yang sedang duduk di bangku di belakangnya.

Kyuubi. Benar-benar kehilangan rohnya saat ini…

"Bagaimana Naru…" lirihnya

"bagaimana..?" katanya nggak jelas yang membuat Deidara cemas takut temannya yang satu ini sudah gila.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGURUSI SURAT PINDAH SEKOLAH SECEPAT ITU, NARUTOO…?!" Kyuubi udah kilang kendali, ia ingin marah.. tapi nggak bisa..

untung saat ini jam istirahat, anak2 yang lain sedang keluar kelas dan hanya menyisakan Kyuubi dan Deidara doang.

"APA..?! kau.. kau akan pindah Kyuu..?" Tanya Deidara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"… iy—.."

"Aku ikut dengan mu Kyuubi Namikaze..!" Kata Deidara mendadak serius, memotong kata2 Kyuubi dengan tegas.

"err… oke..?" dan Kyuubi jadi longor seketika.

"ngomong2 kamu kenapa tiba-tiba pindah Kyuu…?" Tanya Deidara. Sudah kembali seperti normal.

"ini terjadi sesudah bel istirahat berbunyi…"

**Flashback ON**

RRRRIIIIIIIIIIING

Bel Istirahat telah berbunyi…

Anak2 yang lain semua berhamburan keluar kelas, seperti anak ayam mengejar ibunya.

Fenomena (?) Ini pun hampir sama seperti Kyuubi dan Deidara, mereka juga mau ke kantin.. tapi..

Mendadak hp Kyuubi bergetar, ada yang telefon..

Dengan tampang sok cool, dia mengangkat telefon tersebut…

"hm, Naru..?"

"_Hallo Kyuu-nii…"_

"ada apa..? tumben nelfon pas di jam sekolah..?"

"_ini Kyuu-nii… permintaanku… jadilah murid di KonohaHighSchool sama seperti sekolahku"_

"_.._apa..? nggak mungkin.. ba—"

"_Kyuu-nii… aku kecewa kau melanggar janjimu padaku"_

"Janji..?! sejak kap—"

"_Kyuu-nii jahat.., padahal aku Cuma mau satu sekolahan sama Kyuu-nii *hiks*"_

'eeh..? Naru NANGIS..!' inner Kyuubi panic, "Oke, aku pindah sekolah."

"_yey.. Kyuu-nii.. satu minggu ya…"_

"APA?! Cepet sekali jangka waktu yang kau berikan itu Nar..! Lagian mana mungkin waktu sesingkat itu aku bisa mengurusi sur-"

"_Kyuu-nii…. *hiks* jahat *hiks*"_

"ok-oookeeeeeee"

**Flashback OFF**

"Begitulah…" Kata Kyuubi mengakhiri cerita, "AKU NGGAK MAU ADEKKU INI NANGIS, DEI…" teriaknya makin frustrasi.

Deidara Sweatdrop, 'Rupanya Kyuubi itu mengidap penyakit BrotherComplex' batinnya.

**TBC**

Kalau ada yang baca Fic ini.. Vi mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya… .

Beginilah nasib first fic ini…, walaupun belum selesai sih…  
Vi minta Saran ya senpai… kritikan juga boleh, yang penting jangan kasar-kasar senpai… *bow*  
semoga fic ini masih bisa berlanjut ke Chap 2-selesai :D

Please RnR?


	2. Chapter 2 -New School, new unlucky day?-

Summary : 1 minggu kemudian setelah kejadian 'Naruto minta Kyuubi pindah' yang akhirnya ngegotong Deidara ikut… dan membuat author pingin buat slight SasoDei pairing #plak. Gara-Gara Kaki Naruto (GGKN) update chap 2 ^_^. Warning : OOC, makin ancur, GJ, ctar membahana, aneh, nggak nyambung, alur kecepatan, dll yang membuat readers sweatdrop. RnR?

.

.

.

.

Story Start…  
Happy Reading :D *ngibas-ngibas bendera*

.

.

.

Pagi hari... di dekat sebuah apertemen..

"Kau sudah mengurusi surat pindahmu Dei..?"  
"Sudah un…"

Disana terlihat dua pemuda manis berambut jingga dan kuning sambil masing2 membawa sebuah dokumen, surat pindah sekolah. Mereka adalah Kyuubi Namikaze dan Deidara.

"tak terasa sudah satu minggu ya sejak adikmu memintamu pindah un…" Kata pemuda kuning alias Deidara.

"hn….., mungkin aku akan merindukan sekolah ini.." balas Kyuubi, 'dan semua kenangan ku bersama Itachi di sekolah ini…' innernya lesu, 'EH? Ke-kenapa aku harus mengingat si Keriput itu..?!' innernya panic sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer :  
Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Rate : T  
Warning : OOC, TYPO, GJ, bikin gila, nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

Pair : SasuNaru n ItaKyuu, (Slight SasoDei(?) masih rencana)

Note : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

Saya masih newbie, Senpai, saya mohon bimbingannya….

.

.

.

.

"Kyuu-nii…! Dei-nii…! Sini sini…!" panggil Naruto di depan gerbang KonohaHighSchool, dan di sebelahnya ada pemuda emo pantat aya—eh maksudnya Sasuke Uchiha.

Kyuubi dan Deidara melongo seketika…

'kenapa sekolah ini luas sekali..? Asrama ya..?' batin mereka bersamaan sambil memicingkan matanya menghadap Sekolah terbesar itu.

"kenapa bengong..? ayo masuk.." ajak Naruto sambil menarik tangan Kyuubi ,Kyuubi menarik tangan Deidara, karena Deidara kaget, ia menarik tangan Sasuke. (lah, kok jadi acara tarik tambang ya..? -_- )

Naruto yang gak sadar dengan adanya acara tarik-menarik karena ulahnya itu tetap berlari menuntun yang lainnya kearah Ruang kepala sekolah -_- .

SKIP TIME, NYAN—SKIP TIME, WOOF—

**Ruang kepala sekolah.**

Tok Tok Tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu Ruang Kepala sekolah.

"masuk" terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

"permisi…" ucap Kyuubi dan Deidara bersamaan.

"aah.. Kyuubi…" Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang, ber tanda lahir berbentuk spiral di dahinya, Tsunade.

"selamat pagi obaa-chan" Sapa Naruto, ceria sambil memeluk neneknya.

"pagi Naru, Kyuubi.. harusnya kau memelukku juga seperti Naruto.." ucap Tsunade sambil membalas sapaan dan pelukan yang di berikan cucu terakhirnya.

"hmph…" Kyuubi memalingkan muka.

"ha-ah… Kyuubi, Naruto sudah mennjelaskan ku semuanya… sekarang kamu dan temanmu Deidara.. sudah menjadi siswa KonohaHighSchool… selamat datang.." Ujar Tsunade.

"terimakasih kepala sekolah" ucap Deidara sambil membungkukkan dirinya, hormat.

"terimakasih, nek…" ucap Kyuubi juga dengan sedikit senyuman.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu dari luar. Lalu pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda baby face dengan rambut merah bata, Akasuna Sasori.

"permisi, Kepala sekolah.. ada apa anda memanggil saya..?" kata pemuda baby face itu.

"ooh iya, karena kamu ketua kelas di kelas XII.3, maka temanilah dua anak baru ini menuju kelas kalian.." Balas Tsunade, "yang berambut jingga namanya Kyuubi, dan berambut kuning namanya Deidara."lanjutnya.

Sasori melirik Kyuubi dan Deidara.

"baiklah, saya permisi.. mari ikuti saya.. Kyuubi-kun, Deidara-kun.." ucapnya dengan sopan.

Maka dengan begitu Kyuubi dan Deidara pergi meninggalkan Ruangan setelah membungkuk hormat ke Tsunade.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan… menyusuri tiap koridor sekolah…. Kyuubi dan Deidara merasa risih… karena.. mereka berdua dipandangi dengan muka menjijikkan… entah ada yang ngiler, melongo, melotot sampai matanya seakan keluar, dan ada juga yang genit ngedip-ngedipin mata gak jelas (minta di colok mungkin..? #eh?), malah diantara mereka ada yang mau menyentuh Kyuubi dan Deidara.

Karena risih dan tambah risih seperti itu.. Kyuubi pun memakai wajah andalannya yaitu… wajah GARANG.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya mantap sambil memandangi orang2 yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.. di wajahnya seakan-akan ada tulisan.. "mendekat satu langkah.. kakimu sudah menjadi pajangan dinding di kamarku".

Oke Kyuu.. ancamanmu gila.. -_-

Lalu bagaimana dengan Deidara…? … bisa kita lihat sekarang.. Deidara juga mencoba memasang wajah sangarnya.. tapi gagal dan malah menunjukkan ekspresi nahan buang air besar. Ckckck… *geleng-geleng*. (#diBakarDeidaraFC)

Setelah berapa menit berjalan… akhirnnya mereka sampai di kelas yang di tuju.

"baiklah Kyuubi-kun, Deidara-kun… kita sudah sampai di kelas kita XII.3" kata Sasori.

Tapi kedua tersangka yang di maksud Sasori malah melongo.

'nih ruangan senyap amat... biasanya stiap kelas itu rame.. kan?'  
'berbeda banget dengan sekolah swasta biasa'  
Itulah batin mereka berdua sambil berekspresi kaku.

"ada apa..?" Tanya Sasori dengan ekspresi datar.

"tidak.. tidak apa/un" jawab mereka berbarengan..

Baiklah… kita pindah posisi(lagi).. *sweatdrop*

Di dalam sebuah kelas… terlihat siswa-siswi sedang duduk dengan tenang sambil menyimak suatu pelajaran dari seorang Sensei, termasuk seorang pemuda berkulit putih, berwajah tampan dengan kedua garis tipis di antara hidungnya.., berambut raven lalu diikat ke belakang, Itachi Uciha. Ia sedang duduk, matanya selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik sang sensei.. sampai sang Sensei salah tingkah karena terlalu di perhatikan oleh Uciha seperti itu, tapi ia tidak sedang menyimak pelajaran dari sang Sensei. Rohnya entah kemana-mana. saat ini… pikirannya hanya satu.. yaitu tentang pemuda 'Rubah Buluk' teman masa kecilnya itu… ya.. Itachi Uciha sedang sangat rindu saat ini.

Tok Tok Tok

Tiba-tiba ada seorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar ruangan, tapi Itachi tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali.. ia lebih memilih melanjutkan lamunanya.  
Terdengar sedikit percakapan singkat, lalu…

"Anak-anak…! Dengarkan..! kita kedatangan dua teman baru.. silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar sang sensei.

"u-un… Deidara.. p-pindahan dari KairaHighSchool un… yoroshiku un…" ujar sesosok kuning… yang bernama Deidara.

"Kyuubi Namikaze." Kata pemuda jingga itu dengan singkat, padat dan tidak jelas sama sekali.

Mungkin karena nama keluarga 'namikaze' itu terdengar familiar.. akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan kelas.

**DEG**

Wajah Itachi mengeras seketika. Matanya mengisyaratkan keterkejutan.

Kyuubi yang melihat seorang yang familiar baginya pun mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tanpa sadar ia tersenyum tipis dan…

"Rubah? – Keriput.." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

'eh?! Kenapa aku tersenyum?!' inner Kyuubi berusaha menepis perasaan senangnya ketika melihat pangeran keriput idamanya *diameterasu*

Rupanya sebelum beberapa tahun berpisah, Kyuubi dan Itachi memiliki perasaan terhadap satu-sama lain…. Dan saat Itachi pergi darinya, Kyuubi berusaha melupakan kenangannya bersama Itachi dengan berpacaran dengan perempuan lain… lalu setelah 6 tahun berpisah, mereka bertemu kembali… apakah mereka dapat mempersatukan rasa suka mereka? Entahlah. Saia juga tidak tau… *dibakar Readers*

"eh? Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya sang sensei.

Itachi dan Kyuubi saling diam… dan mengacuhkan pandangannya dari satusamalain.

"err…Baiklah, Deidara-kun silakan duduk di sebelah Sasori-kun dan Kyuubi-kun…, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Uciha-san" kata Sensei itu.

Mata Itachi dan Kyuubi melotot berbarengan.

Ha-ah… Rupanya memang takdir yang menyatukan kalian berdua… (sok bijak) #plak

-berapa menit kemudian-

"Rubah" sapa Itachi dengan suara datarnya.

Kyuubi menoleh dengan ekspresi sangar.

"APA?" jawabnya sewot(banget -_-).

Itachi hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop.

Kasihan kamu Chi… *geleng2*… Ukemu Tsundere sih… *di Telen Kyuubi*

-SKIP TIME-

Disaat pelajaran ke-3 dimulai.

" …silahkan buka buku kalian halaman –blabla-, lalu baca dengan keras, baik. …err…. Kyuubi… Namikaze-kun…? silahkan" Kata seorang Sensei, memulai pelajarannya. Karena Kyuubi murid baru, ia masih tidak memiliki buku paket yang sama seperti yang sekolah ini gunakan. Kyuubi panik. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah buku di letakkan dari arah kirinya, arah tempat duduk Itachi. Kyuubi melihat kearah Itachi.

Lalu Itachi juga menoleh kearah Kyuubi dan memasang tampang dingin, seakan-akan berkata 'Baca saja.'

Kyuubi pun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Itachi dan memulai membuka satu demi satu halaman, mencari halaman yang dimaksud oleh sang Sensei dan langsung membacanya.

"kau berhutang padaku, Rubah.." bisik Itachi menampilkan seringainya.

Kyuubi yang mendengar bisikan Itachi pun hanya bisa memasang senyum kecut 'OH. MY. GOD. Kami-samaaaaaa… Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan makhluk keriputan ini lagii…?!' batin Kyuubi galau.

-SKIP TIME NYAN~ SKIP TIME WOOF~-

SASUNARU PLACE

Bel Istirahat pun berbunyi..

"nee-nee.. Sasuteme…" Naruto mendatangi meja tempat duduk Sasuke.

"hn?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya di buku yang sedang ia baca.

"gimana ya cara membuat Itachi-nii jatuh cinta dengan Kyuu-nii..?" Tanya Nruto lesu.

".. tenang saja dobe.. Rupannya Aniki sudah jatuh cinta dengannya dari dulu" jawab Sasuke.

"he?" kata Naruto "kok kamu tau Teme?", bingung.

"khu.. khu.. khu..." bukannya di jawab, Tawa setan Sasuke malah yang keluar..

Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat kelakuan Semenya saat ini.. poor Naru…

-SKIP TIME- SYALALA~-#plak

**Uciha Mansion : Malam Harinya**

Di dalam satu ruangan… terdapat pemuda Raven, berambut panjang diikat ke bawah a.k.a Itachi Uciha dan pemuda Raven berambut melawan gravitasi (err… pantat ayam? *di Chidori*) a.k.a Sasuke Uciha yang sedang melakukan aktifitasnya masing2…  
sang tampan tapi berkeriput(*diMutilasiItachiFC*) sedang asik melamun didepan laptop kesayangannya sementara sang bocah emo PanYam(?) sedang berkutat dengan hpnya.  
Sasuke melirik Anikinya

"Aniki…" panggilnya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari sang kakak. Sang kakak diam sediam batu, dan sehat seperti batu(eh what?)

"aniki…..?" Sasuke heran.. biasanya Itachi sangat sigap jika di panggil.

"…" angin, Itachi tidak membalas panggilan Otoutou tercintanya.

Karena penasaran, Sasuke akirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati kakaknya.. 'apa sih yang dari tadi diperhatikan oleh Aniki..?' batiinnya, lalu berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Disana… di laptop Itachi terbuka folder yang berisi… foto-foto Itachi dan seorang pemuda berambut jingga di sebelahnya.

'siapa laki-laki ini…?' inner Sasuke sambil mencoba melihat wajah itu lebih jelas, 'tu-tunggu.. ini kakaknya Naruto..? Kyuubi … hah? Si Rubah buluk..?!' batinnya nggak percaya.

Kali ini ia melihat foto Itachi dengan Kyuubi sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan mata yang memberikan DeathGlare pada satu sama-lain, lalu ia beralih pada foto Itachi tertawa lepas melihat badan Kyuubi basah terkena ember berisi air ulahnya-kyuubi- sendiri, lalu ia melihat foto Kyuubi sedang melempari Itachi dengan tepung dengan cengiran di wajahnya dan Itachi yang berusaha menghindar sambil tersenyum senang dengan latarbelakang tulisan 'Keriput's birthday',

Dan… pada saat foto terakhir Sasuke melihat Itachi bersalaman dengan Kyuubi yang terlihat sangat sedih hingga terlihat air mata tergantung di ujung matanya.

"….. *sigh*" Sasuke mendengus 'sudah ku tebak, aniki itu…..-'

Merasa ada seseorang tepat dibelakangnya.. dengan spontan Itachi menutup layar Laptopnya, tanpa men-shutdown-kannya terlebih dahulu, dan langsung menghadap Sasuke.

"o-otoutou…, ng-ngapain?" ucap Itachi kaku, sambil memasang muka datarnya. (Awkward? Yes -_-)

"*sigh*….. jujur padaku Aniki… kau.. suka Rubah buluk itu kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"…*sigh*" bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah berdiri dan melenggak pergi, lalu.. "Sasuke, kau… jangan bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak…"katanya sambil terus berjalan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menunggu jawaban pasti dari kakaknya.

Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Anikinya yang sedang GALAU.

Pindah posisi lagi~

**Kyuubi's Apertment : di malam yang sama…**

"Wh—APA!?"  
"Kyuu-nii, kau harus kyuu-nii…!"  
"Naruu..! INI. SUDAH KETERLALUAN. Sudah jelas aku akan menjawab TIDAK"  
"Kyuu-nii… kau…. Banci."  
"TIDAK, naru.. tidak, tidak, TIDAKK…! Aku ini lelaki. TULEN..!"  
"lelaki itu harus BERANI Kyuu-nii… huh."

Okee….. Terdengar suara gaduh milik 2 pemuda dari arah apertemen nomor 299, dan kedua pemuda itu adalah Kyuubi dan adiknya, Naruto. Mereka sedang beradu mulut dengan semangat 45, tanpa mengenal rasa lelah dan kuat seperti batu. (a/n:hah? *longor*)  
sepertinya mereka sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu…

"Gak mau, gak mau, AKU. Nggak. mauuu… Naruuutoo…"  
"Kyuu-nii… pokoknya KAU. HARUS. Kyuu-nii…!"  
"tapi kenapa permintaanmu itu aneh-aneh si Nar..?!"  
"apa yang aneh Kyuu-nii?"  
"…kau.. suruh aku putus dengan pacarku, pindah sekolah, dan SEKARANG..? kau mau aku BERSIKAP MANIS DI DEPAN ITACHI? Lalu darimana kau tau aku satu kelas sama keriput?!"

Dan, ooh…. Masalahnya itu… **berbuat manis di depan Itachi** adalah permintaan yang menjengkelkan bagi Kyuubi. Dan itu bisa merusak image Kyuubi yang tinggi, tinggiiii setinggi langit ke 20 (a/n: ada ya? -_-). Jadi..? yah kok nanya.. Kyuubi sampai matipun tak kuasa melakukan itu… Pasti… senyum dengan sengaja ke Itachi aja wajahnya udah seperti ketahuan ngompol di celana… ckckck…. *di kunyah Kyuubi*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Teriak Kyuubi lagi, OOC mantab. -_-

"ssshh..! Kyuu-nii..! kau norak deh.." cibir Naruto melihat tingkah kakakknya yang biasanya Cool, menjadi OOC gara2 dibuat author, what?

"Kyuu-nii… kau harus, atau aku nggak mau bicara dengan mu lagi.." Naruto ngambek, ia langsung pergi ke luar apertemennya Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang mendengar kata-kata terakhir Naruto langsung mencelos.. ia panik.

'ap-apa… ini nasibku yang buruk atau..' batinnya miris

" AAARGH… INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAKI NARUTOO" jerit Kyuubi frustasi.

Tiba-tiba..

"Hey Namikaze-san..! kau mengganggu tetangga..!" ucap seseorang yang rupanya adalah tetangga Kyuubi dari luar pintu apertemen.

"BERISIKK…! NGGAK TAU AKU LAGI GALAU YA?! MAU MATI?" Jawab-teriak- Kyuubi dari dalam apertemennya, mulai sinting.

Sang orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi langsung ngacir.. nggak mau nyawanya melayang hanya gara-gara menggertak -_- poor you..

.

.

Paginya….

.

.

"senyum ya? Senyum kan..? senyum… kalau senyum sih… senyum.. kan… hah? Senyum. Tapi… senyum—"

Ooke… bisa kita lihat skarang… di pagi hari yang cerah ini pemuda bernama Kyuubi Namikaze telah keluar dari habitatnya (?) dan hendak pergi ke sekolah barunya.. dengan wajah kusut dan kaku sambil mengulangi kata 'senyum' berulangkali bagaikan mantra, ia di perhatikan oleh sahabatnya-yang malang *di injek*-yaitu Deidara.

"Kyuubi un, kau baik-baik saja un?" cemas Deidara, sekalilagi takut temannya ini jadi gila.

"Dei... bagaimana cara tersenyum…?" Mewek Kyuubi.

"oh, itu gampang sekali un" jawab Deidara sambil antusias dan semangat "tinggal tarik tulang pipi dan bibirmu ke at—"

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi mempraktikkannya di depan Deidara, Deidara berhenti berbicara.. muka nya berubah menjadi melongo kerena… sekarang… Deidara sedang melihat senyum –paksaan milik- Kyuubi. Bagaimana rupanya? Bayangin aja sendiri *di bakar Readers*

"Kyuubi un…, kau… nahan buang air besar un?" ucap Deidara watados

Lalu percakapan pun diakhiri dengan jeritan pilu dari Deidara

Fhuh~… Dei si Ukenya Sasori… Rest in Peace *di bom Deidara*

Selagi Deidara masih di bantai Kyuubi, mari kita beralih ke pasangan lain… siapa..?-beeeeeeeeeep*sensor*-..? oke~

Di taman belakang sekolah yang jauh dari keramaian… di bawah pohon rindang yang tinggi, tampaklah 2 pemuda, satunya berambut Kuning dan satunya lagi berambut Raven PanYam… (siapa? Lha kok nanya, namanya juga rambut kuning dan raven panyam*diChidori*, pasti Sasuke dan Naruto kan… -_- *di mutilasi Readers* ) sedang bertumpu pada bahu masing-masing dengan kepala sang pirang yang menyandar ke leher sang raven.

"Nar…."  
"apa Sas…?"  
"Kamu merasakan….—ah, lupakan.."  
"eh? Apa sih? Ayo lah Teme.. aku kan jadi penasaran"  
"….."

"eehh…? Temee..?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada manja, dan tetap tanpa jawaban, akhirnya Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan badan Sasuke "Ayolah… nee, nee, Sasukeee..?"

Dengan badan yang diguncang-guncang bak gempa bumi (?) , sasuke masih berkutat pada perasaannya.., Sasuke benar-benar nggak enak perasaan saat ini… kenapa..? … saia juga tidak tau… (Readers: kan kamu sih Authornya! *lempar botol*)

.

.

.

.

"ppst.. Hinata… darah mimisanmu jangan sampai netes ya.. nanti kita ketahuan kalau kita ngintip dari atas sini…"  
"i-iya Sakura-chan,,,"

Terdengar suara bisikan 2 perempuan… dan..-rupanya… di atas pohon Rindang yang sedang di tempati(?) SasuNaru saat ini, tampaklah dua sosok kuntifujoshi (eh what?) yang sedang mengintip adegan romantis–guncang-guncangan- kepunyaan NaruSasu (Sasuke : SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI UKE?!) ah, maaf.. maksud saia SasuNaru -_-

Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Sasuke nggak nyaman di sini….

Ngomong2 kenapa kuntifujoshi tadi tau kalau tempat nongkrong SasuNaru itu disini? Tadi sebelum nulis Fic, Author kasih tau mereka… *di Chidori*

Oke, kita Come Back To Kyuubi lagi

Setelah berlatih senyum-menyenyum (a/n: hah? O.o ) bersama Deidara, Kyuubi bertekad bahwa ia akan menyapa dan menyenyumi (a/n: *sweatdrop*) Itachi,

"YOSH.. Namikaze Kyuubi! Tunjukkan kalau kamu itu seorang lelaki sejati..!" bisiknya penuh tekad.

Ia berjalan dengan semangat layaknya tentara yang siap tempur, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan, tempat biasa Itachi nongkrong bersama dengan makhluk lain disana (karena perpus itu sepi, sangking sepinya banyak 'sesuatu' yang bergelantungan… sarang laba-laba. *diMutilasiReaders*).

'ayo dong Kyuu…! ayooo….!' Inner Kyuubi menjerit bak Cheerleaders. Dengan hati yang udah 'dag dig dug' ngedance, ia memberanikan diri membuka pintu perpus.

**KRIEEET**

Pintu sudah terbuka…, sepi…,

'Itachi masih belum di sini ya…?' inner Kyuubi.  
ia melongak-melongok mencari sosok keriput kembar milik Itachi *diAmeterasu*.

'aah… nggak ada….' Kyuubi melenguh, entah kenapa ia merasa kecewa. Lalu Kyuubi menuju ke pintu perpus hendak keluar, tapi—tiba-tiba pintu perpus terbuka pas di depan Kyuubi dan menampakkan wajah keriputan Itachi (*Dibakar lalu Disate ItachiFC*).

Karena secara tiba-tiba, Kyuubi nggak siap mental dan akhirnya…. JRENG JREEEENG…. Itachi yang melihat senyuman paksaan Kyuubi pun langsung bertampang shock setengah mati, lalu semaput.

Hnn….. emang bagaimana wajah Kyuubi saat itu? Mau tau? Serius? beneran serius? Ma-#Plak

Itachi langsung Shock! Perpustakaan yang biasanya sepi bak kuburan, pas baru buka pintu langsung di suguhi oleh wajah senyuman Kyuubi yang cetar membahana halilintar gunung meledak+gempabumi, apa lagi di tambah lampu perpus yang masih belum sepenuhnya dinyalakan.. jadi remang-remang begitu… dan ditambah rambut OrangeRed Kyuubi (note: rambut kyuubi jika tidak terkena sinar akan nampak berwarna merah darah) bersama mata Kyuubi yang melotot…. Bagaimana wujud kyuubi? Bahkan Annabelle kalah woi! *diRajangKyuubi* (untuk kejelasannya Vi andalkan pada imajinasi Readers saja~ #plak)

'aak, Itachi pingsan…' Kyuubi hanya berdiri menatapi jasad(?) Itachi yang dengan kaku tepar di depannya, 'yoo biarkanlah.. yang penting udah senyumin Itachi~' inner Kyuubi nista sambil jalan+lompat2 kecil, 'O Yeah! Naru nggakjadi marah~' innernya lagi, melupakan tubuh Itachi yang tergeletak kaku di depan pintu Perpustakaan.

Poor Itachi…. Cup cup… sini sama daku saja~ *DiMakanKyuubi* *diMutilasiItachiFC*

.

.

.

TBC

Hahahaha…. *sweatdrop* sejakkapan ini Fic jadi ancur..? eh udah sejak awal? Iya sih.. Vil juga berpikiran yang sama~ *nagis termehek-mehek*

Terimakasih pada para Readers yang udah mau ripiew *tebar2 bunga* dan terimakasih juga pada semua yang sudah mau membaca Fic GJ berkelanjutan milik Vil ini… *nangis haru*

Vil udah nyanded-nyanded ini… jadi… kalau ada yang mau ngasih pendapat atau saran biar fic ini masih berkelanjutan, silakan taruh di ripiew… Vil juga minta bantuannya untuk para senpai yang ingin mengajari Vil (Senpai's : nggak ada) haha… *miris*

Tolong saran dan kritiknya… ^_^

Mind to RnR…?


	3. Chapter 3 -Da-date!-

**PART THREE**

Itachi Pov : on

Aku terbangun dari tidur cantikku (a/n: *muntah*) , yang tanpa ku sadari diriku sudah ada di atas tempat tidur… kapan aku tidur?

"Ah, aniki… bangun?"  
Tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar…

Aku menoleh, rupanya Sasuke, "Otoutou, ….. kapan aku tidur?" tanyaku dan segera bangit dari posisi tidur.

"Hn… harusnya aku yang bertanya Aniki… kenapa kau tertidur di lantai depan pintu perpustakaan…?" jawab-atau pertanyaan?-Sasuke.  
"Hah?" aku terdiam…, 'sejak kapan aku punya hobi tidur dilantai perpustakaan…?' innerku makin gila.

Ohya… aku baru ingat…. Itu..-

Itachi Pov : off

'…MONSTER…'

"Sasuke…" panggil Itachi kepada sang adik.  
"hn?" Sasuke menoleh.  
"untuk sementara ini kau jangan ke perpus dulu —" Ucapnya dengan sangat serius…  
Alis mata Sasuke bertaut… "…?" mulai tertarik.

Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke, "disana ada siluman(?) menyeramkan." Katanya dengan tampang serius dan meyakinkan yang membuat keriput kembarnya makin lebar *dibakar Itachi*.

"….." Sasuke terdiam, 'apa dia harus dibawa ke dokter…?' innernya sedikit cemas dengan tampang datar.

Ckckckck…. Rupanya Wajah Kyuubi menyebabkan trauma tersendiri bagi Itachi… poor you… *ngakak nista* *di lempar panci*

.

.

.

.

Naruto Fanfiction

Desclaimer :  
Punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Rate : T  
Warning : OOC, TYPO, GJ, bikin gila, GARING, nggak nyambung, berserta kawan-kawannya.

Pair : SasuNaru n ItaKyuu

Note : -tidak di anjurkan untuk Senpai yang mengerti dan paham tentang EYD

Saya masih newbie, Senpai, saya mohon bimbingannya….

.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi….

Terlihat pembuda berambut Orange-Red a.k.a Kyuubi Namikaze yang sedang memegangi sebuah buku dan disebelahnya ada pemuda lagi berambut panjang berwarna kuning a.k.a Deidara di halaman apertemennya… Dengan malas dan loyonya, Kyuubi berjalan gontai menuju supermarket ditemani oleh sahabat setiannya, Dei…

"haaa…. ngantuk…"  
"Hei Kyuubi… kau harus rajin bangun pagi dong, un! Ini kan Minggu, un..! tugasmu sudah ku bantu pun… jangan malas-malasan un.."  
"Dei… aku sedih karena aku menghabiskan Malam minggu dengan temanku, bukan dengan pacarku…"  
"kau kira aku tidak,un? Ini karena aku temanmu, aku membantumu mengerjakan tugasmu di malam minggu sampai aku menginap tau,un..! Lagian kitakan Jones, un…" (a/n: *ngakak*)  
"iya juga sih... iya Dei.. sorii.."

Dengan sedikit percakapan tadi, tanpa terasa mereka berdua hampir sampai ke tempat tujuan..

"Dei…, kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali..?"  
"Biar kita sehat,un…!" *ceria*  
"aku tau… tapi KENAPA kau membangunkanku tidak di waktu yang normal Dei? Ini masih jam 03.00 pagi, Dei…!"  
"hehe.." *gebleg*  
"…..*sigh* aneh lu.."

Kyuubi yang frustasi akibat Dei yang lagi miring, segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dei kearah Supermarket yang sebentar lagi sampai itu… dan langkah kaki Kyuubi pun berhenti diikuti oleh langkah kaki Deidara.

"Ada apa, un?" tanya Dei.  
"Dei.. kok.. supermarket ini serem amat ya..?" kata Kyuubi sambil menelan ludahnya…  
Dei ikut melihat suasana supermarket itu dan hanya mengangguk…

_Dipagi buta yang sepi dan gelap... diterangi oleh lampu jalan yang remang-remang… tidak ada kendaraan lagi di parkiran ini… jalan yang biasanya dilalui banyak orang menjadi tempat yang tidak dilalui orang sama sekali saat ini… Sepi.. disana hanya ada dua orang pemuda bernama Deidara dan Kyuubi ditemani oleh dinginnya angin saat ini… tiba-tiba dari bangunan itu,terdengarlah suara-suara aneh… diikuti dengan sesosok bayangan Hitam besar bersama poco-_

"Apaan sih Kyuu..?! serem tau,un..!" potong Deidara yang sudah siap menggeplak Kyuubi.

Oh…  
Rupannya Kyuubi hanya membaca teks Drama Horror, tugas dari Sensei kemarin yang kemarin malam di kerjekan bareng Deidara.. =_=

"nggak ada… Cuma suasananya pas aja sama tugas yang kita buat tadi… jadi kayak 'The Real story' gituu~" Dengan watadosnya Kyuubi hanya menjawabnya seperti itu sambil nyengir, iseng…

Poor you Dei…. Sasorii… Uke mu di jahi- *diSumpelKyuubi*

.

.

.

Beli-beli-beli, akhirnya Kyuubi dan Deidara pun keluar dari Supermarket itu…  
Pas baru seperempat jalan keluar dari supermarket itu…  
hp Kyuubi bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk…

'Hn? Di pagi buta ada yang nge-Sms aku..? Naruto ya?' Kyuubi membuka pesan itu dengan rasa penasaran…

DEG.

Kyuubi langsung memelototi hp nya tersebut. Dei yang melihat perilaku Kyuubi langsung kepo dan ikutan membaca pesan tadi…

From : 0**************** (a/n : lol, banyak amat nomernya =_=)  
Subject : Kyuubi-kun

Kyuubi-kun… aku tau kalau kau sedang berada di Supermarket 24 jam di jalan –blablabla- bersama temanmu yang bernama Deidara…. Kau memakai kaos T-Shirt warna Orange gelap dengan celana selutut ya? Aku berada di sampingmu Kyuubi-kun.. Aku melihatmu Kyuubi-kun… sebentarlagi aku akan mendekatimu…

Deidara langsung megap-megap. Kyuubi menoleh kea rah Deidara, di sambut dengan wajah Deidara yang pucat (note: Deidara penakut)

…..  
….Kyuubi dan Deidara noleh kekanan… kosong nggak ada orang..  
…Kyuubi dan Deidara noleh ke kiri juga… kosong  
…Mereka berdua cengo ditempat…

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

'WHAT?!/HANTU…!' Innernya berbarengan, panik.  
dengan sekejap mata mereka berlari menuju Apertement Kyuubi.. yang akhirnya kelebihan dan pergi ke Apertement Deidara. Ckckck… kurang kerjaan..

Sampai-sampai di apertemen Deidara..

"ha-ah.. ha-ah… Sumpah… Dei.. serem banget tadi yak?" Kata Kyuubi ngos-ngosan "diuntit…. Sama… ha-ah.. orang mesum…", lalu pergi ke dapur ngambil air minum.

"Iya Kyuu… hati ini jadi nge…-dance Kyuu…wihh, sumpah!" balas Dei yang nggak kalah ancurnya.

"Kamu kira…. aku nggak, huh? Lagian siapa suruh.., bangun kepagian lu...!" teriak Kyuubi dari dapur..

"…aww… besok aku bangunnya jam 10.00 pagi aja (a/n: lho? Sekolahmu gimana Dei? =_=)" balasnya –gebleg- sambil menghirup oksigen,

"eh, tunggu, un… diuntit orang..? kita..?" Dei menoleh ke Kyuubi, sudah mendingan dari krisis oksigennya.  
"hng?" Kyuubi keluar dari dapur dengan 2 botol air minum, dan melemparkan satu ke Deidara. Ia meminum botol satunnya….  
"*tangkap*…. bukannya tadi itu hantu ya un…?" Dei mulai minum…  
"… bodoh," Kyuubi berhenti minum, "kau pintar, tapi masih percaya yg begituan Dei?" ia meminum lagi..  
"lho… tapi di sana tadi pemeli sedang sepi,un.., kecuali kita… oh ya un.. tadi aku lihat adekmu sama temannya,un…" ucapnya sambil menutup botol.

Kyuubi membatu… ia lalu berpikir… 'Untit..? Stalking? Kok bisa tau No handphone ku?... adik..? temannya… Naruto…dan PanYam..' tiba2 ia ingat sesuatu dan nge-flinch…

Ooh… ia baru ingat bahwa adiknya… Naruto itu…  
USIL

Tiba2…  
"NARUTOOOO AAGHH.." Teriak Kyuubi jengkel tingkat dewa yang membuat Deidara yang lagi minum tersedak karena teriakannya yang membahana.

Ck ck ck… Kasihan deh kamu, Kyuubi~ *ketawa setan* Kamu lebih parah lagi Dei… *ngakak* *disantetSasori*

Dilain pihak…

"HUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAh…" terdengarlah tawa membahana milik pemuda bersurai pirang bertandalahir kumis kucing a.k.a Naruto yang sedang bersembunyi di toilet, suaranya memenuhi satu bangunan supermarket itu di temani oleh bocah pantat a—ekhem, Sasuke yang melengos melihat ukenya mendadak nista ditempat kejadian "Nggak nyangka Kyuu-nii dan Dei-nii bakalan kemakan sama pesan ituu…" ucapnya lagi sambil mengelap airmata yang menggantung akibat tertawa berlebihan.

Sasuke ngelus dada melihat dan mendengar tawa setan milik kekasihnya itu… 'Durenku kok mendadak gini ya…? =_=' innernya speechless.  
Rupanya benar kata Deidara, ia secara kebetulan melihat SasuNaru di supermarket.

Dan ternyata… SasuNaru juga bangun kelewat pagi-atao malam?- dan memutuskan untuk jogging dan membeli cemilan untuk menghabisakan waktu pagi di supermarket ini…

Astaga.. ada apa dengan kelian ber-4 pagi ini..? mimpi apa kalian tadi malam..? author pun hanya geleng-geleng. *dilempar panci*

~~~~~Skip Time~~~~~

"uukh…."  
"Udah dong Kyuubi, un… jangan ngeluh terus,un…"  
"tapi Dei…. Aku nggak mau ngelakuin ituu"  
"ampun deh Kyuubi,un…"

Baiklah… disini, di ruangan yang bernuansa serba putih dan soft cream, terdengarlah suara ribut-ribut kecil… mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang-sepertinya-serius…

"Dei… aku nggak nyangka adekku bisa lebih sadis daripada diriku sendiri Dei…" Mewek Kyuubi, OOC

"yang sabar ya Kyuubi,un… ohya, Itachi itu murid jenius yang pindah di KairaHighSchool dulu kan un..? Uciha, un? WOW" Tanya-antusias- Deidara.

"anaknya menyebalkan, tau Dei…! Udah sok cool, tampan sayur(?), keriputan, trus pas dia disana, aku selalu dapet peringkat 2..! AAgh," Kyuubi mengacak2 rambutnya.

"nggak apa2 dong,un… bertemu teman lama." Dei menenangkan Kyuubi, lalu tersenyum dengan manis.

"tapi AKU NGGAK MAU JANJIAN BER-2 DENGANNYA DEI…" Kyuubi benar2 frustasi untuk ke 2 kalinya.

Deidara Sweatdrop…

Eeh…? Apa yang terjadi..? kok Kyuubi jadi se-nista ini… 'Janjian ber-2 dengan Itachi'…? Si Kyuubi..? WOW !  
kok bisa..? (a/n : kok lebay banget yak? =_= #plak)

**Flashback ON {jam 11.24 }**

Di dalam Apertement ruang 105, disana ada sang pemilik ruangan, Deidara yang sedang membuat sesuatu di dapurnya dan Kyuubi, sang tamu yang sedang bermalas-malasan di atas Sofa cream-nya Deidara sambil mengunyah apelnya  
"Dei.. kau mau ke mana hari ini..?" tanya pemuda itu, malas.

"Hmm… kemarin aku di undang Sasori untuk pergi nanti sore,un…" Jawab Dei memunculkan setengah kepalanya dari tembok pembatas dapur dan ruang santai, "dia baik sekali,un…".  
"Dei, awas nanti kau di rape dia loh…" Kyuubi -sebleng- sambil mengganti channel TV  
"nggak lah,un… aku kan laki2 kuat,un..!" balas Dei dengan tawa khasnya diikuti oleh tawa Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba ringtone hp Kyuubi berbunyi.

"huh..? Naruto..?" entah mengapa Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangkat telfonnya 'bad omen' innernya keringat dingin.

_**BIP**_

"_Kyuu-ni..? Happy Sunday~!_" Ceria Naruto disebrang sana.

"Hn, ada perlu apa Nar…?"

"_Kyuu-nii… hari ini ada acara…?"_

"tida—"

"Kalau _gitu, Nanti sore jam 2 datang ke taman ya…! Ada orang yang nungguin Kyuu-nii lho.._"

"hmm…? Siapa? Ngapain aku ke taman, bocah?"

"_Kau harus nge-date dengannya sampai malam…! Itu permintaanku selanjutnya…!" _Naruto semakin ceria disana… 'kok nggak enak perasaan ya..?' inner Kyuubi takut2.

"Da-..?! oke… tapi siapa orangnya, bocah?"

"_Itachi-nii. Kyuu-nii… Have fun yah..! _–bip-"

Dan sambungan pun terputus…

Kyuubi terdiam.. ia speechless…  
…berdiri spontan dari sofa ia menuju tembok….. dan mulai membenturkan kepalanya, yang langsung dihentikan oleh Pekikan Deidara yg bisa langsung buat budeg seketika.

**Flashback : OFF**

"hehe… kalau dilihat2, un… itu namanya karma,un…" tawa Deidara, dengan watadosnya..

"Apaan karma?!" Kyuubi yang lagi uring-uringan pun menguring(?)kan Dei.

"soalnya kan kau sering ngejahili orang,un.. wajar nggak kalau suatu saat kau juga akan dijahili orang lain?" Dei semakin logic, sambil meniru gerak-kerik detektif layaknya tokoh anime kasayangannya, Detektif Kon*n.. (=v=)

"uugh.. pas saat2 gini aja otakmu emas Dei.." olok Kyuubi yang nggak mau terima kalau kata2 Deidara itu benar…  
"thanks for the compliment" again, dengan sok sok bergaya ala 'Detektif Shin*chi', ia membuat Kyuubi geram…

Dari pada galau, mendingan tidur siang dulu deh… itu mungkin adalah suatu pikiran yang sedang dipikirkan Pemuda OrangeRed kali ini karena ia segera menghempaskan dirinya di sofa empuk milik Deidara tanpa mengindahkan perkataan sang empunya sofa.

"ini akan menjadi hari yang panjaaaaaaaang…—" lenguhnya diikuti oleh suara gelas pecah akibat Deidara yang dengan Fail-nya mengikuti lakonan tokoh acrobat kesayangannya.

"WOI DEI, udah berapa kali kau mecahin—"

Wowo,, Bukannya tidur, Kyuubi sibuk ngebantu Deidara ngebersihin gelas yang pecah berantakan-lagi-akibat Deidara… Poor them… XD *nista*

yo kita tinggalkan 2 pemuda imut tapi dongdong disana,  
Ah, yo kita ke tempat SasuNaru~ :D

SasuNaru Place

"Ne, S'uke… kira-kira berhasil nggak ya rencana ku kali ini..?"  
"hn.. lagipula kau nyuruh sesuatu yang imposible dilakukan si Rubah sih, dasar Dobe"  
"eeh…?"

2 pemuda, sedang asyik nongkrong di bawah pohon (a/n: hobi banget nangkring di bawah pohon =_=) yang rindang sambil melaksanakan aktifitasnya masing-masing… eh? Aktifitas?

". . . . Oi, Nar, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke sweatdrop.

Naruto yang sedang berjongkok membelakangi Sasuke, berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil memeluk… err, pot? Pot bunga.

"sedang memberi kasih sayang, teme…" ujarnya, memampangkan senyum lime jarinya.  
". . . . ke pot?" alis Sasuke berkedut, 'trus aku yang ada di sini nggak di kasih kasih sayang gitu?' innernya nista. Eh, Sasuke cemburu sama Pot, sama POT bunga permisa XD (sasuke : masalah?! *nyiapin parang*)  
"iyah, katanya tumbuhan itu bisa tumbuh dengan cepat dan cantik apabila di beri kasih sayang, teme. Mangkannya aku peluk ini" lagi, ia menjawab Sasuke dengan riangnya… nggak sadar kalau teori 'tumbuhan' yang ia lakukan sekarang ini… salah.

". . . . . terus, mau kau apakan bunga itu kalau mekar?" Tanya Sasuke, sudah pasrah dengan ke luguan(?) dan ke Dobe-an uke nya.  
"hehehe… mau kukasih ke Sasu, jadinya kasih sayang Naru bisa di rawat juga sama Sasu" ucapnya malu-malu sambil memasang wajah imutnya.

DEG.

Inner Sasuke langsung nista di tempat... sambil tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Yak, ayo kita beralih dari 2 pasangan gak jelas disana… =_= bikin iri aja, ni Author lagi jones ini, JON— *disumpelReaders*

Itachi's Place

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa biru tua, tampak seorang ber-rambut raven ponytalil a.k.a. Itachi Uciha, tampak risah mengelilingi ruangan itu yang rupanya adalah kamarnya, dan sekali-kali ia melirik jam digitalnya…  
baju-baju 'brand new' sudah bertebaran di atas kasurnya, bersamaan dengan sebungungkus bunga mawar merah di sisi kasurnya… ah?

'apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bentarlagi bakalan nge-Date sama sang pujaan-akh, sama Rubah buluk…'

Dan rupanya itu yang membuat pemuda tampan ini resah Readers…

**Flashback : ON **

Ring-ring-ring

_Handphone_ Itachi berteriak memanggil sang empunya,  
"hn?" pemuda yang sedang memainkan kotak apple berkeyboardnya bersama dengan sang otoutou langsung menoleh ke sumber suara… dan mengangkat telfon itu…

-Bip-

"_hallo, Itachi-nii?" _

"…? Naru-chan?"

"_hehe iya, ini Naruto. Itachi-nii nanti ada acara?_"

". . . . .dari jam 10-4 sore kosong, ada apa Na—"

"_bagus! Nanti jam 2 ke Taman ya, kencan sama Nii_"

"hn, iya… jam 2 ka—tunggu, 'nii'?"

"_bye Itachi-nii, Have Fun~_ -BiP-"

". . . . . . .nii…" hening…. "Kyuubi?" Itachi terpaku disana, sambil menatapi _SmartPhone_nya, pilu.

Sasuke, sang otoutou dari si korban yang rupanya adalah komplotan pelaku, Cuma bisa diam dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada 'pelaku'… lalu pergi meninggalkan anikinya.  
"sabar ya, aniki…" bisik Sasuke, ikutan miris.

**Flashback : OFF**

Gulp.  
Itachi menelan ludahnya.

'ini bukan pertama kalinya aku nge-date sama oranglain, tapi kenapa baru sekarang nervous banget…' cemas Itachi sambil membuang nafas.  
Menggelengkan kepala, Ia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaian yang normal2 saja (a/n : nggak pakai baju aja udah keren kok Chi… apalagi pakai baj-*dicium parang*).

"*sigh* ngapain juga tadi aku beli bunga ya?" Itachi memijid pelipisnya, "Ck, 15 menit lagi jam 2…. Harus siap-siap…!" ucapnya mantap.

Kyuubi's Place

'Dei udah pergi sama Sasori…' ngelamun…

'date… Date itu kan…-

Ketemuan…

Main

Nonton

Makan

Main lagi…

Gandengan… kan?

P-peluk… peluk?

Lalu… Ci—ciu—ciu—

GAAAAAAAAAAAH' Kyuubi's back to his sense, blushing akut, apel yang daritadi ia gigit malah nempel dipipinya, tangan kirinya menyentuh bibirnya… semburat pink semakin menjelas di wajahnya, menyebar sampai leher dan telinga, 'aaa, apasih yang kupikirkan' inner Kyuubi gemetar, membuang jauh2 pikiran itu.

'Tidak Kyuubi, TIDAK. Itachi itu musuhm-, err, kawan lama mu! Sama-sama lelaki, lelaki tulen… masa jeruk makan jeruk… eh, jeruk, makan sesama, kanibal dong… eh?! Canibalsm?!' Otak Kyuubi sudah overheating, nggak bisa diajak kerja sama! Terlalu banyak perverted thought mengenai Uke Itac— *di bekep*

"AAGH, Masa bodo dengan badan sexy Itachi, aku harus cepat2 ganti baju…! ah, lupa mandi—" Kyuubi berlari ke Kamar Mandi Deidara (note : masih di rumah Dei) 'nanti pinjem pakaian Dei ah' innernya usil.

.

.

.

.

"gyaaaaaa, sial aku telat 5 detik!" teriak Kyuubi sambil mengendarai sepeda motor kesayangannya. 'Itachi udah nunggu belom ya?!' innernya cemas. Yaampun, baru aja telat 5 detik, LIMA DETIK permisa! Bahkan Author aja pernah telat 3 jam nggak sepanik2 itu… *grin* #DiBakarKawan

Ooh, jangan-jangan tanpa diketahui dirinya sendiri, ia, sang Kyuubi Namikaze telah menunggu-nunggu kesempatan kencan berdua dengan Itachi! Ara~  
Naru, kau benar2 adik yang pengertian *devil smirk*

**TBC**

**Gomenasaaaaaaai….. *bow* Updatenya lama banget kan ya? Maaf maaf… berhubung Wifi mendadak di cabut sama Ortu, dan kekurangan bahan 'LEBAY', Vil jadi makin galau dan nggak bisa Update.  
Udah updatenya lama, isinya abal pula! *nangis ditempat***

**Terimakasih pada Para readers dan Senpai's yang udah mau baca dan ngasih saran-saran yang berguna buat Vil :D**

**I'll try my best untunk nge-lawakin ini Fic sampai selesai… *miris***

**Thanks, and thanks again! *tebar bunga***

**Kritik dan saran? ^_^**


End file.
